


Close To You

by lunaschild2016



Category: Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaschild2016/pseuds/lunaschild2016
Summary: Devi and Eric’s story continues, but this time we see things from Eric’s eyes. It was her belief in him that sparked them finally coming together, but where did it really start for Eric? The life of a childhood sweetheart, conspiracies, and the fate of the city all hung over his head. He didn’t need to be wondering about the tiny amity with fire in her eyes and a mouth to match. He didn’t need to worry and wonder about how he could find a way to just be close to her. Rated M Eric/OC AU
Relationships: Eric (Divergent)/Original Female Character(s), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Kudos: 13





	Close To You

  
  


> * * *
> 
> _ She had an attitude I can't explain  _
> 
> _ You never know if you’re in flame  _
> 
> _ Tying me up with elastic words  _
> 
> _ I'm on a countdown till I get hurt _
> 
> _ Her blood was hot she burned so bright  _
> 
> _ A neon sign there in the night  _
> 
> _ It's hard to say if I went too far  _
> 
> _ My heart still bares the scar _
> 
> _ I just want to be close to you _
> 
> _ And do all the things you want me to  _
> 
> _ I just want to be close to you (I just want to be close to you, baby)  _
> 
> _ And show you the way I feel _
> 
> _ [Close To You; Maxi Priest] _
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>  **Part 1**

“What’s wrong with her?” I ask for what feels like the hundredth time since I stepped foot into the shit hole that Dauntless calls a clinic.

Once again, I watch the nurses flutter around the girl on the bed, clucking like hens and completely ignoring me.

I run a hand through my hair and restrain myself from punching something or someone in frustration but I can’t completely restrain my impatience at being ignored. 

That’s not something I’m willing to stand for, initiate status or not.

“Will someone tell me what the fuck is wrong with her!” I move up to stand right in front of one of the nurses that have stepped away from the bed and loom over her. 

She’s wearing blue scrubs, meaning she’s from Erudite and most likely the one person in this place that’s actually fully qualified to have the title I see on her little badge clipped to her uniform. 

“Eric Coulter, right?” She eyes me like a hawk and I feel irritation coursing through me. For a second I also wonder if she’s one of Jeanine’s plants in Dauntless. That’s dismissed when she gives a strained smile. “You look a bit like your brother. I work with him from time to time. He mentioned your coming here.”

I narrow my eyes, not returning her smile and look past her to the girl still laying on the bed, motioning with my hand in her direction. “What’s her status?”

Candice, the name indicated on her badge, bristles at being ignored but answers me through thinned lips. “I have to call it in to evaluate her, but we are drawing blood for tests and monitoring her until then.”

I look back at her and hesitate, wondering why the hell I’m getting involved and why I didn’t just leave the Amity girl in her dorm bed for someone else to deal with. 

“You said you work with, Dr. Coulter?” I asked with appraising eyes, watching her closely.

“I do.”

“Then you won’t mind working with him again now, will you?” 

I have no real power here in Dauntless. Not yet anyway. If I was making this same order to someone wearing black, I’m sure I would be sent away with a sharp reprimand no matter how intimidating I know I can be.

But Candice is Erudite and I have power there. My name is known. If Candice is a plant of Jeanine’s she’ll do as I say but report it back to her. If she isn’t, she’ll still do as I say. 

Because, as much as I might despise it and as much as I’ve wanted to leave all that shit behind, I rank higher than her in their hierarchy. No matter if I wear black now, to them, I will always have true ‘ _ blue blood _ ’ running through my veins.

As expected she gives me a curt nod before moving off hurriedly. The other nurse wearing black gives me a look before following, and then it’s just me and the girl on the bed. 

My fists clench to the sides of my body as I scowl down at her. 

I hate that she’s made me care enough to step in and use my name for something when I promised I wouldn't do that. That I would get leadership on my own, no matter how much Jeanine tried to throw her weight around to push for me being given the position no matter what. 

I hate that I’m thinking about anything or anyone else besides what I came here to do and who I’m doing it for. 

Jules.

The thought of her causes tightness in my chest that’s growing tighter the longer I look at this stupid tiny girl laying in the bed. 

She’s not Jules. There’s no doubt about that. 

Jules is tall, graceful and has a smile that can infect even the coldest Erudite.

Jules who prefers to wear ruffled dresses and ridiculous hats. The kind that are so ridiculous they aren’t sold in Erudite and I’ve never been able to figure out how she gets. I swear most of the time she wears them just to get a rise out of me.

Jules who has always been able to make me laugh even when I’m in the worst fucking mood and not even my brother can stand to be around me. 

Jules who can sweetly cut a person to pieces and still leave them wondering if she was complimenting them or telling them to fuck off. 

Jules, the best person I have ever known and the one I really want to save.

When I look at the amity girl, that’s who I see. 

Jules is who I should be with. I should be there helping her and holding her hand or trying to make her laugh, but I’m not and it pisses me off. 

Because coming to Dauntless was more important than the girl I love.

“You better not die,” I mutter angrily while glaring at the girl on the bed. 

The whispered angry words won’t reach the real target, who I’m really saying them to. 

I realize, with some surprise, that I also truthfully mean them for the girl lying on the bed in front of me when she gives a small pathetic whimper and pain lances through me at the sound.

I turn on my heel and rush out of the clinic as fast as I will allow myself to be seen rushing anywhere. I make it to the training room corridor where control bursts away from me and I sprint into the room looking for something, anything, to make the tightness in my chest go away.

* * *

  
  
My brother is  _ not _ who I expected to see standing behind the door of the office I was summoned to just before dinner but I can’t say the dread I had been feeling gets any better when I do see him.

If anything, it actually gets worse.

He’s standing at the end of a long conference table, hunched over papers and a tablet as I close the door quietly behind me. His presence makes me nervous as hell and I feel slightly sick to my stomach.

All I can think is something’s happened with Jules.

Elijah looks up at the sound of the door clicking shut and his eyes narrow as they take me in. I know he’s doing a snap evaluation, trying to determine a million things in the space of seconds so I won’t get upset about him fussing over me.

Even with all the recent strain on our relationship, Elijah remains the person I know I can count on most to truly care about me and how I’m doing. Even when I do my damndest to drive him and his affection away.

“Jules?” I ask, stepping forward and forgoing all greetings.

Elijah straightens and comes forward as well. I watch him carefully as he moves.

I never fuss over him the way he always did over me, like a parent rather than a brother, but I’ve always tried to watch out for him too. I see the tiredness etched into the way he holds himself and his face. His blue eyes are so similar to mine but they’ve never been able to mask his emotions from showing the way I can. 

He smiles tiredly at me and motions with his hands as he speaks, a calming gesture that ends in a casual waving off of my concern. “Jules is doing fine. She told me to tell you that you better be ‘kicking ass and taking names’.” He chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “She also says hello and that we miss you.”

I sag a little in relief and nod while clearing a throat that’s become thick with emotion. “Tell her I say, same and you bet your ass I am.” He gives me a smile and nod at my response and motions to a chair to sit. I do while throwing out my next question. “So, why am I here?”

“Well, given that you broke protocol and summoned me here, I thought you might want to know what’s going on with the girl. Devanna, I believe is her name,”

“Devi,” I correct him gruffly then frown at myself for caring enough to make the correction. Eli doesn’t say anything, just lifts an eyebrow and looks at his paper before correcting his notes.

“Devi,” He says with a nod. 

“So what’s wrong with her? It’s been a few days since I took her to the clinic. So I know it isn’t her just having a cold or something simple like that.” 

I also know something had been wrong for a while. Since the beginning really.

The first day she had been smiling with an enerving energy that just seemed to radiate from her. I almost thought she was going to explode from it there on the train, even when she was panting and huffing from the climb and run to get on. 

As the day wore on the smile started to fade and she withdrew. By the end of dinner, she was completely on her own, looking like she was trying to get as far away from everyone as she could. 

Some of the other initiates seemed to thrive on putting her down for anything and everything. Her old faction, her height, her accent...anything really. 

Mostly this was other female transfers. The guys just dismissed or ignored her. Like I have been trying to do. Dauntless-born seemed to ignore all of us in general and she was no different in that regard. 

It was clear after the first night that something was going on with her besides how she was being treated, but no one knew what. I don’t think they cared to wonder anyway. 

I don’t know why I kept such a close watch on her when even then I wrote her off by the time we were going to sleep that first night. I just didn’t see her making it. Here we are at the end of the first week and I don’t see that changing. I’m pretty sure that’s what my brother is going to tell me. That she’s done.

Once again, I’m cursing myself for not just letting it go and risking myself as I did. Especially now that I know it was for nothing because she’s gone anyways.

Then, I remembered why I ignored all logic and reason. I remember how I felt that night and what prompted me to take her to the clinic. I remember how small she was in my arms as I carried her through halls, trying not to race along them but feeling a sense of urgency I didn’t really understand.

She was in bed moaning, almost deliriously, but not responding to anyone that was yelling at her to shut up in the dorm that night. 

I laid there not saying anything to the others, though I wanted to so badly. I’d wanted to tell them all to leave her the hell alone since the beginning but I never did. I kept silent, telling myself that I just needed to mind my own business. I never stopped watching regardless.

Then she went silent and I waited for something, some other sign from her that she was going to be okay. 

The others around us were going to sleep, no problem, but I couldn’t. Her silence was deafening to me. I could have left her there, and tried to talk myself into doing just that. 

I don’t know what it was, but something made me go check on her. Before I even got close, I could feel the heat coming off her in waves. 

She was whispering something so faintly I could barely hear her until I crouched down beside her. Her eyes opened and they were glazed, she winced away from me and whimpered pitifully but she kept muttering. I leaned in even further and she reached out to grip my arm, and I could finally hear the broken pleading in Spanish. 

_ “Por favor, no ... por favor ... Tuve que irme, abuela. Tuve que ... por favor no me odies.” _

I don’t know what it was about her words that gripped me so deeply. She was pleading for her grandmother to not hate her. To understand she had to leave. They weren’t some big revelation, I’m sure all of us felt that to some degree. Worried we are leaving someone behind that will be hurt or hate us for the choice. 

It wasn’t so much the words themselves but the way she said them. How strong two of them were, how firm and how much fire was in them as she whispered them out over and over again. 

_ Had to. _

As if her life was in jeopardy if she didn’t go. If she didn’t follow her heart.

That was something Jules would do. She followed her heart and come hell or high water she would see it through. No matter the risk.

Did Devi know how much she was putting her life at risk just by choosing Dauntless? Did she even think about how she was nothing like a Dauntless should be in all the physical ways that matter? 

I realized I was thinking like an Erudite with those questions. A Dauntless, a true Dauntless, wouldn’t care about any of that. They would just know there was no other choice. Just like Devi did.

Something inside me broke open for her right then and she wedged herself into a spot that I have hardened to all but two people in my life. 

Now, I don’t know how to make that go away and I hate her for it.

Tightness starts to creep up on me again, my chest itches and I reach up to rub the spot but jerk my hand back down and look at Eli. 

“Some of the others are saying she has the plague or something.”

Asinine. 

I know better, and from his look at me, he knows I know better. His lips quirk in amusement and he shakes his head. 

“We both know better than that. She is sick but it isn’t terminal…” He pauses and winces before his eyes fill with pain and he lets out a shaky breath then continues while I eye him and carefully mask my own pain “...but it won’t be pleasant for her in the least.”

I nod slowly. “So what is it?”

“Her body is expelling poison and it’s anything but painless.”

“Poison?” I almost shout the question and interrupt him.

Eli holds a hand up to me, a calming motion. “Peace Serum, Eric. And quite a few others like that one too. You’re aware that Amity regularly imbibes in peace serum, but it seems that her case is extreme. We are talking about a lifetime of daily exposure to several serums at extremely high levels. Her body doesn’t know how to function without them anymore.”

I scowl in disbelief wondering how that’s possible and who in their right minds would purposely do this to themselves. But he said a lifetime, so does that mean even when she was really young? 

I wave that away mentally and with my hand as well. “So what does that mean? She can’t continue can she?”

Eli shrugs and sighs before dropping his pen and leaning back in his chair casually. 

“That will be up to her ultimately, but she’s already waved away the normal method of treatment. I can’t say I blame her. That would have meant removal from training for at least a week if not more depending on how extreme the treatment needed to be. Leadership has already said if that was the case then she was out with no other options available. I was near when the nurse gave her the options and she automatically turned the treatment down, already guessing that it meant she wouldn’t be continuing training if she went with it. She’s staying, and she’s going to purge it from her system as naturally as possible.”

“So she’s going to go through initiation while in withdrawal?” I mutter and look at the table while trying to deny how much that disturbs me. Especially knowing what I do about how withdrawal patients are treated and what they go through even with assistance to ease their suffering.

There aren’t many cases where someone gets addicted to substances like I know there was pre-war, and the drugs that were common are all but nonexistent for us now. But there are cases where someone gets addicted on the ones we do have and there are even cases where someone synthesizes a new substance and then gets hooked on it themselves. 

When this happens, the person is isolated and then their system is purged with a cleansing drug. Tests are run to determine how their body is handling the purge and if anything is still off then they are treated appropriately. It can take weeks if not months to treat some of the severe cases my brother has told me about and that’s just from a biological standpoint. Even after he gets done with them they still have much more to look forward to psychologically. 

I don’t know if I can spend another night watching her suffer like she has been the last few nights. Now knowing what I do, it’s just bound to get worse and I can’t fucking handle that. “Why give her the choice at all? Why not just send her back to Amity!”

I look up at him when he makes a grunt and I realize that I spoke that out loud. My frustration is coming through loud and clear. 

He leans forward with a frown of disapproval on his face. “You know very well they’re going to send her straight to the factionless, not back to Amity. I know you might not care for…”

“I don’t!” I’m breathing hard and rubbing my chest while looking around wildly. “I can’t!” 

Elijah’s beside me suddenly and I didn’t even realize he moved until I feel his hands guiding me until my head is between my legs and he is coaching me through my breathing. 

When I feel like I’ve gotten ahold of myself, I take the glass of water he hands me and avoid looking at him as I drink it. 

I feel like a fucking kid again. Like when I used to have these same kinds of episodes after repressing feelings for so long until they boiled out and over. Elijah always tells me that trying to go through life so emotionally cut off isn’t healthy and I know he’s headed towards another lecture of that kind.

“Are you going to gloat now and say I told you so?” I ask him sourly when I look at him again.

“Have I ever done that?” I can hear the hurt in his tone but don’t respond. If I do I’m just going to end up saying something hurtful. 

I always do.

For being a so called fucking genius, according to my old faction, I’m useless when it comes to anything resembling social graces. I learned early on that honesty is not the best policy for me. Silence is.

“Eric,” He says softly and leans forward, his arms on his knees and head bowed, “It’s okay to care about people. To open yourself to caring for someone.”

I sneer at him as I scoff, unable to remain silent, hard as I might have tried. “Sure it is. ‘Cause that’s worked out so well for me in the past, hasn’t it, brother?”

He looks up and I see the pain radiating in his eyes. I know my anger and words are opening up a wound we’re still trying to heal between us. That’s kinda hard to do when I’ve refused to talk any more about it.

“I can’t apologize for the way we both feel, Eric and I won’t. You two love each deeply other and that’s never going to change. What you two have is still there and it will always be there. It’s also different then what she and I have, and that has always been the case too, but it doesn’t make what you two share any less powerful.”

I nod and look away, gripping the glass tightly between my hands as my jaw clenches together. “But that wasn’t enough for me to stay, was it? I love her  _ so much _ I left her when she needed me most. It just proves what I’ve always thought.”

I shrug and look back at him, knowing his next question but also needing him to ask it. Needing to expel it from me just like the little amity is doing right now with her own poison. He’s right, I need to talk about this shit. I haven’t been able to until now. 

I need to get this all out of my system so I can go back to not feeling at all. Then maybe I can get rid of this new sensation for a girl that has no chance of sticking around. 

“What’s that?” Eli prods me softly.

“That I’m not capable of loving anyone but myself. I don’t care who it hurts in the end, as long as I get what I want.”

Elijah rolls his chair closer to me, his blue eyes that are normally filled with warmth are burning with intensity. 

“I want to listen to me and listen well. You are not our parents and you have never even come close to them. You could never allow yourself to be like them.”

I listen but I can’t believe the words. I’ve never been able to believe the words. No matter how many times my brother has tried to reassure me of this over the years since our parents all but abandoned us.

His features soften and he smiles at me. “Yeah, you have the habit of pushing all your feelings aside and acting like they don’t exist, but you can never get rid of them. Which is why things like earlier happen. Because, it’s never been that you don’t and can’t care or love, Eric. It’s that when you do, it’s all or nothing for you. Bone deep love is what Jules has always called it. You left, not because you don’t love Jules but because you know that nothing will ever take that love away from you. Not even being in another faction. You said those same words to me when you came to me that night and gave us your blessing. It was something I already knew, but it was also something you had to realize for yourself. And one day you’re going to find someone that you love just as deeply but in the way it’s meant to be.”

I jerk my head in a semblance of a nod, not bothering to reply how I’m feeling. 

I’ve forgiven Eli for taking Jules from me, well, I’ve mostly forgiven him anyway. What he says is true, I did come to see that how I love her and how Eli does, they aren’t the same. It’s just that in my mind that doesn’t really matter. 

It still hurt and that wasn’t something I cared to open myself to again. I loved her but it hadn’t been enough. End of story.

He pulls back and I breathe a little easier when I realize he’s dropping the subject. Eli leans back in his chair and clears his throat. 

“How’s training going?”

“Fairly good, although there was a surprise when it came to finding out how many fears we all have.”

Eli frowns at me. “Did your amount change?”

I shake my head with a scowl and look off. “No, it’s still nine. Which should have been the lowest fucking number among the group.”

“I take it someone is lower?”

“Yeah. Four of them. The asshole even changed his name to the number of his fears.” My scowl gets deeper when I think of the scrawny Abnegation that’s causing me more uncertainty than he should be. “He’s a concern. I’ve heard some leaders and trainers saying they’re impressed by him. Rankings haven’t been posted since training just got in full swing, but I think we’re neck and neck for first. I’m pretty sure I got him beat in physical, and I don’t foresee fights being a problem, but the scoring percentage for the other stages is a serious concern with his number of fears.”

Eli taps his chin thoughtfully. “That’s an extremely low number. What faction is he from?”

I know where my brother’s train of thought has gone and I can’t say I didn’t immediately think the same when I found out Tobias Eaton’s number of fears. In fact, I’ve been giving a lot of thought to it and what I can do to remove the threat it poses to me.

“Abnegation,” I remark dryly and see him wince.

“It’s the Eaton kid?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.” Eli curses with a grimace then looks at me worriedly. “I know what you’re thinking, Eric, but don’t do anything you’re going to have to live with the rest of your life. You know what they will do to him.”

I shoot up out of my chair and pace around the room. “It’s not like I have a choice here, Elijah. You know what’s expected of me. At some point, I’m going to be expected to have results for them.”

“That’s what  _ they _ expect. But when have you ever done what those pricks in our faction expect of you?” Eli demands from me fiercely.

“You know why I even bothered to give their offer a second chance. Jules needs this, Elijah.  _ This is how I save her _ . What does it matter if I turn over some fucking stiff that means nothing to me? Especially if it gets them off my back and me first?”

“Is that really how you want to get your position here? By taking out someone that might be stronger than you?” 

I grit my teeth and snarl out the cursed denial, then I glare icily at him, giving him exactly the reaction he wants even though I know exactly what the hell he’s doing by throwing that out there. 

I call it manipulation and he would say he’s being my own Jiminy fucking Cricket 

“How do you think this is making Jules feel, knowing what they want in exchange for her life? Jules knows you as well as I do and I know in your mind you’re already justifying it. Telling yourself that any exchange for her would be worth it but how far do you go down that road, Eric?”

The tightness in my chest starts to build again and I let out a growl, spinning away from him and towards a wall. I feel like punching someone and Eli is the only one in sight. “Don’t bring her name into this like some kind of weapon against me.”

I want to punch walls but know we’re already shouting and that will draw attention we can’t afford. We are risking so much already. I stop in the middle of carrying out my need to hit something in anger and just lean my hands against the wall and hang my head. 

“I don’t have a lot of options here,” I whisper tiredly.

“No, not a lot, but you do have a few. Eric, we know they’re afraid of you taking the power they covet so much. There was a reason for this and maybe what we need to do is to show them why they were right in fearing you.”

I slowly turn towards him, my mind working double time as my eyes narrow. He waits patiently as I process this, his arms crossed over his chest.

“I’ll need help. Contacts that I know we can trust or that we can get leverage on to make sure they stay in line.” 

“I’ve already started working on that. Jules too.” 

I want to protest that, not wanting her involved but I know it would be pointless. They made me promise there would be no secrets and that I had to let them help in any way they could if I made this deal.

I gave a stiff nod and then looked at my watch. “I need to get going if I am going to get some dinner before lights out.”

He gives me a strained smile and nods but I see the hesitation. His internal debate and wondering if I will reject his show of affection or not. I step forward and put out a hand which he takes and grips tightly, his hand around my forearm while mine is around his. This is the form of a hug he came up with when I stopped wanting them years ago. 

He smiles at me while we still hold firmly. Eli promises to make it for visiting day and that he should have contacts for me soon. We also share words of parting, mostly jokes that have been thrown around between the three of us of what I planned to do once I finally made it to Dauntless. They aren’t as carefree as they once were before our recent falling out, but it does hint that we can get there again given time.

When I go to leave he calls my name one last time and stands there looking serious and worried. “About the girl,”

“What about her?” I ask with a frown.

“I know it goes against what I was saying earlier about opening up and all,” He runs a hand through his hair with one hand and shoves the other in his pocket with the other. “But you need to stay away from her, for now at least.”

I let all expression fall away from my face and tilt my head. “Not that I see it being a problem for me at all, especially considering she isn’t going to last the week, but why? Does Jeanine know I called you in?”

He shakes his head while I can tell he is warring with wanting to admonish me about my callousness and wanting me to heed his warning for whatever reason. “No. Candice isn’t in Jeanine’s circle and wouldn’t want to be anyways. Something about a friend of hers that went missing or something. So Jeanine doesn’t know I was called in from her, but that doesn’t mean she might not find out from some other source. This girl, she might not actually mean anything to you, but Jeanine is crazy enough to grasp for anything that she can use to sink her claws in you even deeper.”

I feel bile rising up my throat at that but maintain my dead tone and a blank expression. “Like I said, it won’t be an issue.”

He responds with a resigned nod and I’m out of the door quickly after that making for the mess hall. Most of the other initiates had already grabbed food and headed for the dorm which was a relief since I didn’t want to have to deal with them. I ate quickly even though I wasn’t in a rush to get back to the dorm myself. Something about the activity around me and watching everyone go about their lives helped calm me. 

Gave me the headspace to think and plan. 

Elijah was right about handing the stiff over, it wasn’t something I wanted to do. I didn’t want to win my place here that way just like I didn’t want to have a bit of influence from Jeanine on the leaders to sway them either. In fact, I bluntly told her that was one of the conditions of my acceptance to work with her. 

I also know without a shadow of a doubt that if turning number boy over saved Jules, even by way of securing my position, then I would do it and not even blink. If I had to carry that stain on me for the rest of my life I would, for her.

The decisions I make, resolutions really, make me feel lighter. It eases some of the anxiousness I was feeling that I have a solid plan and course of action. 

I even find myself talking to a few of the members at the table of the mess hall. I pick at the slice of cake one of the guys shoved at me and listen to them all bullshit with each other, but mostly I just observe things. 

I see the stiff slipping from the mess hall, pulling in on himself to try and go unseen like he’s done from the first. 

I watch the leaders as they look down their noses at us from up on the balcony. Talking among themselves and hardly ever interacting with anyone else. But they’re watching, always watching, to make sure their bidding is being done even if it will lead the faction straight into war. 

Max seems to be the one that I’ll have to be the most careful about. I can feel his eyes zeroed in on me, watching and judging me. Even here when I’m just eating dinner like everyone else.

I shift my focus and try to casually look to see if my suspicions are right when I see something out of the corner of my eye. 

A small figure hunched over her plate at an empty table far in the back and cast in shadows it’s so out of the way. The tightness in my chest starts to creep back in and I jerk my eyes away, remembering my conversation with my brother.

I know I shouldn’t feel anything, but seeing Devi is a relief. ‘Cause at least I know she’s alright. 

I’ll keep away, but I already know I won’t be able to stop myself from watching.


End file.
